freddy vs jason vs michael hells halloween
by moner
Summary: this si my own part 2 of FREDDY VS JASON so read enjoy and have fun leave your toughts plz


_**FREDDY VS.JASON VS. MICHAEL:**_

_**HELLS HALLOWEEN**_

_**Written By**_

_**Jason Seamone**_

_**EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - NIGHT**_

_**WE OPEN on a dark rainy night. It's so cold the night seems almost frozen in time. Along this cold, dark night we see a HUGE lake that is all most untouched by the rain. We see little raindrop's breaking the surface.**_

_**As we pull onto the lake a huge clap of thunder breaks the silence of the night and as if the sky was a GIANT DOME of glass we see cracks appear. Lightning forks. SUDDENLY one bolt SHOOTS into the awesome lake.**_

_**INT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE/UNDER WATER -- CONTINUOUS**_

_**We follow the spark. Moving as fast as the bolt itself. Then we see it HIT a large lump. The lump is covered by darkness. But as soon as that happens little sparks begin to fly around the large mass. And it starts to glow an orangey/red at first, then a lightly colored blue.**_

_**EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE -- CONTINUOUS**_

_**There is the same blue color shining BRIGHTLY up through the lake. Some small bubbles make their way to the surface.**_

_**We see a tall dark figure coming from the lake. As it gets closer and closer we see that it's a tall man As the creature emerges from the lake the very look of it is terrifying as it is disgusting.**_

_**Skin rotting, bone sticking out from the ribs and various other places. And a dirty mask with cuts and what look's like mud coving it and the head. The creature is built like a tank. **_

_**This is no mere man, but JASON VOORHEES. We see he is holding his LARGE machete within his right hand. The moon shines upon the marvelous blade. Jason is breathing VERY HEAVILY. He quickly looks around himself. Searching for someone. Nothing appears.**_

_**Jason then begins to walk out of the water. As Jason leaves the lake we get close to the water and through it we see the glint of OTHER blades. Jason has now reached land. We see an old broken down cabin. He goes towards the old, badly burned and disintegrating cabin.**_

_**He then suddenly stops in the doorway. Almost as if he has been stopped by someone. He try's to move but can't. He tries and tries but he can not move an inch. Then his body is turned to face the outside. Jason look's out into the darkness, the fog and the cold. A slow cold tone of the wind is blowing.**_

_**Jason keeps staring straight ahead. THEN something is seen to be moving. Coming right at him. As the object gets closer and closer we can now make out that it is a head floating in the air. Jason tilts his head for a second then tilts it back in confusion. This is something he has never seen before.**_

_**The head is now right in front of him we see that the head is very badly burned and the eyes contain such evil that the darkness itself seems to run from the face of the head. This is no ordinary head. The head of, FREDDY KRUEGER.**_

_**Jason has now become en-raged his chest pumping up and down so hard that it seemed like he was going to rip apart his very body cavity. The cabin FILLS with a dramatic atmosphere of rage. Almost ready to BURST!**_

_**Jason then, with every bit of strength he possesses, fights the force and grabs each side of the cabins doorway. He then begins to shake the cabin. In the process, a wall comes THUNDERING down.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**Aahahaha! Hmmm. You did a good job, jock. Ain't no one ever taken it to me like that. But Lori's the reason I'm back here, not you. And I'll deal with her soon. But as for now...**_

_**All of a sudden an invisible force hoists Jason back through the air and he is thrown into the cabin.**_

_**FREDDY (cont'd)**_

_**Ding...ding. Round 2.**_

_**Freddy begins to snicker as he begins to make his way towards the wreck Jason lies in.**_

_**But before Freddy can reach him, Jason is back on his feet and COMING RIGHT FOR HIM! Jason is walking fast and with such rage. Freddy then begins to conjure a fog. **_

_**FREDDY**_

_**Oh no, no. You want me come get me. You know, when the fog rolls in, the terror begins! Aahahaha!**_

_**The thick mist fills the air. So thick it obscures the vision. It slowly drifts in around Freddy and he becomes COMPLETELY immerged. Jason seems lost in the fog. Jason looks around. Not knowing where to turn.**_

_**NEXT, CUTS APPEAR, TEARING down Jason's chest. Then his back, EVERYWHERE! Laughing comes over the atmosphere. Jason begins to turn and look for his taunter. No one is near, yet the presence is felt. Jason starts to swing his machete. Cutting the air with mighty swipes so lethal they could decapitate in a single blow. Yet the blade cuts nothing.**_

_**Jason's chest is now pumping up and down in RAGE!! He begins to stomp around. When his foot hits the floor...the fog leaves him. Everything is now visible. We see that Jason now stands staring out onto the wide, vast beauty of the lake. Camp Crystal Lake. He looks around, taking in the calm, serenity of the area.**_

_**Then as Jason keeps his eyes out in front FREDDY rises up with his body under his neck SOAKED, the old wet red and green striped sweater, old, snap-brim hat and four long razor blade finger glove.**_

_**He raises his glove into the air, blades gleaming, about to bring it crashing down upon Jason's head, BUT KERCHING! His blades seem stopped and Jason turns to him. Freddy is in complete shock!**_

_**Jason takes an all-mighty swing with his machete and cuts the arm from Freddy. He picks him up like a child would a toy, just by the back of the neck, and drives him across the dock hard! Freddy makes way to his feet as quickly as possible.**_

_**We see Jason all most running at him with great rage. Like lightning he is there in a flash and he kicks Freddy over to the edge of the dock. The rage, the power, unbelievable and un-imaginable!**_

_**FREDDY (thoughts)**_

_**How is he doing this? Last time he was weak like that ken guy I killed one time. Now he's strong like that Kane Hodder guy I hard such a hard time killing! Damn! Guess he's pissed. I might need a little help with this problem this time, but who? Who can help me...wait I remember reading something about someone like Jason. Michael Myers. I can trick him into helping me get rid of this fucking Jason for good hahahaha! One Michael Myers comin' right up!**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**Hahahaha, Jason I see now you're at your A-game. So now, I'll bring in some back up. And he's gonna finish your sorry ass off for good ahahahaha! Soon Jason you will be facing your worst nightmare…HALLOWEEN AHAHAHAH!!!!**_

_**But Jason does not take threats so light heartedly. He still comes for Freddy. With a large swing of the machete Jason is left slicing air as Freddy disappears. Jason then is knocked through the dock and down into the water by an immense invisible force.**_

_**FREDDY (fading out)**_

_**Hehehe Hockey puck!**_

_**EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - DAWN BREAK**_

_**Second's later Jason breaks out of the same spot of the lake the force dragged him into. Standing a pillar of power in the water he looks and turns, searching, but no Freddy to be seen. It was only a dream...just a dream. Breathing heavily Jason looks skyward. Dawn is breaking.**_

_**The sun brakes away the cold land fog and let's in a nice peaceful shine of sunlight. Creating serenity. Jason begins to wade through the murky water. Out onto land and heading for the wood. As he disappears into the wilderness a car immediately pulls up. A long, red, corvette. Four friends hop out of the vehicle.**_

_**A girl is the first seen. A very beautiful young girl aged around 15. Her name is Krystal. One of the most beautiful creatures on earth, long brown hair a stunning face, the most pretty blue eyes ever and a smoking body.**_

_**The other was her friend, Liz also a stunning girl. Blond hair, rosy red lips and also a cute body. She had cat like green eyes. Her trademark.**_

_**The next, was Mark. A big guy, the jock type with short black hair. A real ladies man, in his mind. And the girls seemed to have no trouble agreeing with that statement.**_

_**The last but not least, Seamone, a normal guy, tall, average type, with blue eyes, and a happy go lucky attitude...most of the time. Always bold.**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**So people what's up...this it? I mean it don't look like much at all. Kind of run down, ya know? Like that other camp that one time. Ahhh, fuck it! Hahaha!**_

_**MARK**_

**_Ya man don't ya know this is the famous Camp Blood!! Were all them murders happened and of course, home to the legend of Jason Voorhees. You know, the hockey mask killer._**

_**SEAMONE**_

_**Mmmm, so why are we here again?**_

_**LIZ**_

_**Because, babe, this is, were we're gonna camp and party till we drop.**_

_**MARK**_

_**It is going to be kick ass!**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**Well as long as I get drunk, laid, and not killed!!! I'll have a great time now let's set up camp, where's my big kick ass tent guys?**_

_**LIZ**_

_**(Picking up the tent)**_

_**Right here, Seamone.**_

_**Liz hands him the huge mass.**_

_**LIZ (cont'd)**_

_**Here ya go.**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**Ahhh, thank you, Liz! Now let me find a spot.**_

_**Seamone looks around, his hand cupped over his eyes, keeping the sun out. He stops and a look of relief indicates he has found what he's looking for.**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**(Pointing to his spot)**_

_**Ah-haaahh, right there, behind that big tree, by the lake, see it? It's right by the dock we'll camp right there. Liz, come on babe.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**All right, lets, then we can get down to biznass haha!**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**Mmmm, I like the sound of that.**_

_**MARK**_

_**Okay, so you two love birds gonna fly outta here, huh? Haha! Hey, Krystle where are we going to camp out at?**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**Umm I think we should, camp up on that hill there...**_

_**Krystal points to the cabin and we see it is quite aged, rigid and indeed, very creepy. It's very isolated.**_

_**KRYSTAL (cont'd/ o.s.)**_

_**(Looking at cabin)**_

_**...Beside the old main cabin, ya know nice..and creepy.**_

_**MARK**_

_**Okay, let's go set up.**_

_**As the kids get there campsites set up they could not comprehend that from within the peaceful calm trees there was an undying powerhouse of evil, watching them.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**INT. BOILER ROOM - ???**_

_**We find ourselves in an old run down boiler room. Fuming pipes, light shining in from the cracks on the broken windows, almost bright enough to take away the blanket of the red light covering the room. As we pull into the main part of the room we see a head sitting on table, the head of FREDDY!**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**I underestimated Jason, that…hockey…puck!! AHRRRR!!!! I hate him! I want him dead! But I can't seem to find a way to do it. I laid a hell of a beating on him and he still coming and now, it seems like he's become even stronger. I need someone who is just as strong, just as unwilling to die as Jason is. Michael is still my ticket outta this, and now that I finally found him, he and Jason will kill each other. Aahahaha then I will be rid of the hockey puck forever!!! **_

_**EXT. ILLINOIS/HADDONFIELD - NIGHT**_

_**Meanwhile, far from Crystal Lake and Springwood, we see an old, white house, very run down. The front door is broken so badly that you can't even call it a door anymore. The windows gone, the house's white paint has changed to a dark all most black color. The inside of the house is empty nothing inside but dust and the cold night wind running rampid through every hallway.**_

_**Two headlights pull up to the shabby establishment. A red car pulls up, a man gets out. He is tall and in his late twenties. His hair black, his face rough, and kind of old. He walks to the house and enters through the front door. In his hand he carries a flashlight.**_

_**INT. ILLINOIS/HADDONFIELD/HOUSE -- CONTINUOUS**_

_**He walks around the old house and begins to make his way up the stairs to first room on the right. He walks in, the old man begins to speak his name was Sam Love**_

_**SAM LOVE**_

_**So this is the room were it all began. He killed his sister here when he was just six years old. Stabbing her over and over again. The power of this house is entirely evil. I feel like I am being watched by the walls themselves...wait it's not the walls watching me. It's you, Michael. I know you're there, Michael it's why I have come here. You can come out now. **_

_**As we see the old man standing in the center of the room we now see he is in the old Myers house and that he knows Michael Myers is watching him. JUST THEN, out from behind the door way we see a tall man wearing all black overalls and a white mask, with no emotion and the blackest eyes, the devil's eyes. MICHAEL!**_

_**SAM LOVE**_

_**Ahhh, Michael Myers. I was hoping you would show. It's really great to meet you in person, at long last. Now I have something I want to tell you...ask of you really...I want you to kill someone for me. I want you to kill, Jason Voorhees. He is at a place called Crystal Lake and right now there are four kids there, camping. Consider them…appetizers if you will.**_

_**Michael looks at the old man and tilts his head to the left, then gives a big pump of air and moves towards the old man with his knife held firmly in hand.**_

_**SAM LOVE**_

_**Now, Michael, don't make this hard on yourself I want you to go kill, Jason. There's more I have to tell you. The children at the camp, one of them is your family…s…k…Liz Myers, yes she's the one. And she's there and Jason is going to kill her...you remember her Michael she is your sister who was put up for adoption before you were even born. She is your half sister from your mother's side. You want proof? You shall have it.**_

_**Just then the old man runs up to Michael and grabs his head. Michael's body begins to shake his head, tossing and turning every way. The old man begins to laugh, a laugh we all know to well. The old mans body turns into a burned evil face with a red and green striped sweater. We see the old man is Freddy.**_

_**FREDDY (in Sam's voice)**_

_**Now, Michael look there is your sister.**_

_**Michael, in his mind, sees his older sister Liz playing with toys. Then Michael sees his mother picking her up and saying...**_

_**MICHAEL'S MOTHER**_

_**(Affectionately/Tear in eye)**_

_**I love you my child, but I must give you up for I am not in a position to have a child right now, remember, I love you.**_

_**Just then Michael grabs the old man's hands and Michael's eyes open once again!**_

_**But when they open, the man is gone. Michael looks all around but the man seems to have deteriorated. Michael looks down and sees what looks like a map. Picking it up and having a closer look we see it is a map straight to Crystal Lake.**_

_**We close in on the map then Michael shoots his head up and turns to walk out of the house.**_

_**EXT. ILLINOIS/HADDONFIELD/MYERS HOUSE -- CONTINUOUS**_

_**We see Michael departing the house. Spotting a car he makes his way towards it and once he's close enough he smashes the window and opens the door from the inside. Then lets himself in. We see him starting the car and then it takes off.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**INT. ILLINOIS/HADDONFIELD/MYERS HOUSE - NIGHT**_

_**Back in the house we see it is empty then from the upstairs bedroom, looking up the staircase we hear...**_

_**FREDDY (o.s.)**_

_**Aahahaha! Dance, puppet, dance!! Hahahaha!!**_

_**EXT. SPRINGWOOD/1428 ELM STREET - NIGHT**_

_**We see a house, very big, with the numbers 1428 Hammered into the wood by the door side.**_

_**INT. SPRINGWOOD/1428 ELM STREET -- CONTINUOUS**_

_**Will and Lori both sit on the sofa watching TV. It's a movie that is on the tube. Lori seems to have fallen asleep on Will's arm. Suddenly the TV goes black**_

_**WILL**_

_**Huh? What happened?**_

_**The TV goes back on but with red and green stripes running on it.**_

_**WILL**_

_**What's going on here...wait what's it writing?**_

_**Will look's at the TV as word's begin to show up on the screen will look's hard to see them then he reads on the TV**_

'_**SHE'S NOT SLEEPING…'**_

_**WILL**_

_**Huh?**_

_**He looks to Lori then back to the TV. More text fades in.**_

_**'…YOU ARE!' **_

_**WILL**_

_**Oh SHIT! No, no!!!!!!  
**_

_**More text follows.**_

_**'AHAHAHA!'**_

_**WILL**_

_**Fuck, Freddy!!!!**_

_**At that very moment the TV hoists itself into the air and twirls around. Then stops and the screen shoots it's sharp glass right at Will and before he can retaliate a shard shoots trough his chest. And as he bleeds profusely he tries to wake Lori. She does not stir.**_

_**Will then spot's the phone. He crawls to it and before numbers can be dialed, he drops.**_

_**INT. SPRINGWOOD/1428 ELM STREET/REAL WORLD -- CONTINUOUS**_

_**Lori sits on the sofa. Will sleeping in her arms. Enjoying the movie. SUDDENLY Wills eyes shoot open. Blood BURSTS from his chest cavity, drenching Lori.**_

_**Lori SCREAMS and makes her way out of the room as fast as her legs would take her.**_

_**INT. SPRINGWOOD/1428 ELM STREET/BATHROOM**_

_**Lori comes busting through the door. Immediately she makes her way to the sink and tries to clean off all scent of blood. She is a wreck, in tears and whimpering.**_

_**She directs her head to the mirror. Just then she stops every motion. Frozen in fear. As she turns behind her she is greeted by the HORRIFYING image of Will in the doorway. Still bleeding insanely from his wounds.**_

_**LORI**_

_**W…ill…n…o not you will…no**_

_**WILL**_

_**Lori…join…m…e**_

_**LORI**_

_**N…no!**_

_**Lori turns her back to the horror. Turning back to the mirror. Crying. Two arms suddenly take hold of her and jumping from behind we see, Freddy Krueger.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**Now it's time to die BITCH!!! HA!!**_

_**And with that, Freddy DRIVES his claw into Lori's back and slices up to the back of he collar. Blood goes flying. Lori drops to her knees and beckons to Will.**_

_**LORI**_

_**Wi…ll…I…lo…lov…love…**_

_**They look into each other's eyes…one last time. A touching moment. Will then transform into Freddy. And with a large swing of the glove, Lori's head falls prey to his lades. Rolling off.**_

_**Freddy SWAGGERS over to the head with a stuck expression of fear on the face and lifts it by the hair.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**I told you, bitch, the first time trend's to get a little messy!! Ahahahaha!!**_

_**EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - NIGHT**_

_**The moon has taken over the sun and is now laying it's dark gaze over the whole lake the four kids, Mark, Seamone Krystal and Liz are all out sitting by a camp fire. They tell tales drenched in its orange glow **_

_**MARK**_

_**Well, any one got any real scary stories they want to share?**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**I do, it's about this killer doll.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**Wait, Seamone.**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**What?**_

_**LIZ**_

_**I got one and it's true. It's about my brother. Michael Myers**_

_**MARK**_

_**MICHAEL MYERS!!!!!!!**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**Heh, wow your brother is Michael Myers.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**Well, half brother. I just found out the other day. I got this letter from someone. I don't know who, but it said Michael was my brother and even showed me a picture of my mother and me, then my mother and Michael I couldn't believe it, but he really is my brother, my half brother**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**Liz, babe, I can't believe that Michael Myers is your brother!**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**Oh…my…god!!!**_

_**LIZ**_

_**But I never really worried about it. I mean, he burned alive so many years ago and there's no way he could ever know about me. I was born before him and raised by foster parents; I hope you all don't all hate me now.**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**Don't talk crazy, babe. Hey, I still love you, Liz.**_

_**MARK/KRYSTAL**_

_**(Together)**_

_**So do we.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**Thanks, guys. I'm just glad Michael is gone and never coming back.**_

_**There is an awkward silence between everyone at the fire. Mark an Krystal seem unsure and Liz seems confused by their reaction.**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**HEY, GUYS, let's turn in. I'm pooped **_

_**LIZ**_

_**Ya, me too, let's go Seamone.**_

_**Liz and Seamone get up and leave.**_

_**MARK**_

_**Hey, Krystal, you want to stay up or go to bed?**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**I was thinking about a little midnights swim, my self.**_

_**MARK**_

_**Really? Well, I think I might just have to join you.**_

_**Mark and krystle get up and make way for the lake.**_

_**EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE/THE LAKE - NIGHT**_

_**The dim light of the moon lies across the lake. Giving a peaceful atmosphere. A beautiful figure is already swimming in the lake.**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**Come on, Mark, let's go look. I'm all ready in the water.**_

_**MARK**_

_**Give me a sec, to get my stuff off. Haha! There we go.**_

_**Mark dives in and swims over to Krystal.**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**Haha! Ooohh, this is sooo much fun. Wouldn't you say Mark, babe?**_

_**MARK**_

_**(Shivering)**_

_**W…well, I w…w…would, but it's kind of c…cold in here, y…ya know?**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**(Laughing)**_

_**Haha! I can see that! Hahaha!**_

_**MARK**_

_**Oh h…ha, ha! Come here you!**_

_**He begins to make his way towards her with great speed and see tries to get away but is caught. They both share a laugh as he takes her in his arms.**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**Don't worry, babe, I'll heat you up.**_

_**MARK**_

_**Mmmm.**_

_**They both move in close and share a passionate kiss.**_

_**INT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE/CAMPSITE/SEAMONE'S TENT - NIGHT**_

_**As Seamone and Liz sit up in their sleeping bags they seem to be having a very interesting talk.**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**So, Liz, Michael Myers is really your brother? It's unbelievable.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**Yeah I still can't really believe it my self. But the picture wasn't a fake. I'm just glad he's good and dead.**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**Ya, at least for that but he would never come for you any way if he never new about you right…Liz?**_

_**LIZ**_

_**(Looking pale and in thought)**_

_**Right!**_

_**EXT. TOWN JUST OUTSIDE OF CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - NIGHT**_

_**An old, brown car sits outside a nearby store, at one of the available gas pumps. The store is very gritty looking. A dim light shines from inside.**_

_**INT. TOWN JUST OUTSIDE OF CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE/STORE -- CONTINUOUS**_

_**All kinds of snacks are available, and a resident, a VERY old shop clerk sitting at the counter and reading a magazine, is its only surveyor. He wares black pants and a blue shirt accompanied with a nametag, reading:**_

_**'JIM'**_

_**He looks at the car through his glass pane, slide doors. Jim gets up from his seat and leaves the counter to go inspect the car.**_

_**EXT. TOWN JUST OUTSIDE OF CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE/STORE -- CONTINUOUS**_

_**Jim walks to the doors and they slide open. However, he does not fully exit. Standing in the doorway, he yells to the car.**_

_**JIM**_

_**Hey, buddy! You need some help?**_

_**There is no answer. The car stays in its EXACT state and no one seems to be around. Jim heads back inside.**_

_**JIM**_

_**(To himself)**_

_**Hmmm, I better call the police. This don't look right. **_

_**Jim walks back inside and heads towards the phone. He picks up the receiver and begins to dial. THUMP! A noise came from the back of the store! Jim IMMEDIATELY turns round. And then hangs up the phone.**_

_**JIM**_

_**(In a frightened yet cautious tone)**_

_**H…hello…is anyone th…ere? Ummm, I'm calling the police if you don't leave right now!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**Jim JUMPS at the phone and once again begins to dial, this time, in a frantic state. SUDDENLY, the power dies; lights, phones, everything, cut out.**_

_**Jim runs to the door, yet falls to the ground. Jim gets up slowly and proceeds to the door. HOWEVER, in the doorway stands the figure of fear, in the doorway stands, MICHAEL MYERS!**_

_**Jim BOLTS around the rest of the store. Taking himself up one isle. Michael follows.**_

_**Jim runs down another isle in absolute PANIC. But, at the end, Michael waits for him. He runs back and down another hallway of stacked goods. Not knowing where to turn, nowhere to go.**_

_**Looking at the bottom of one isle he clears a stack of can's. Making space. Then QUICKLY hides in it. He holds his breath best he can. SILENCE! Footsteps are approaching. In front of him, Jim sees a pair of black shoes walking along the ground. They stop RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!**_

_**There is a deep, heavy breathing, ringing throughout the store. After a couple of seconds, the shoes move on. A silent sigh of relief comes from Jim. Throughout the store a loud noise of screeching and moving metal run rampid.**_

_**Someone is trying to move the stalls. One tips and BANG1 Another goes and then BANG, yet another. Realizing the danger he is in, Jim moves FAST and rolls out of his hiding spot before his stall could be toppled.**_

_**All of the isles fall and Jim is left with nowhere to neither run nor hide. He tries to make his way over the top of the fallen shelves but to no avail as Michael spots him and walking up from behind, grabs Jim by the back of the neck.**_

_**He turns Jim to face him, eye to eye.**_

_**JIM**_

_**(Desperate to live)**_

_**No…PLEASE! NO!**_

_**Michael is oblivious to his cries. Taking his knife he PLUNGES it into Jim's heart, again and again. As blood trickles from the wound in great quantity Michael drops the corpse and exits the store.**_

_**EXT. TOWN JUST OUTSIDE OF CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE/STORE - NIGHT**_

_**Michael gets into his old, brown car, and it takes off. Leaving the gas pump behind on, and the liquids flooding the place.**_

_**EXT. SPRINGWOOD/1428 ELM STREET - NIGHT**_

_**On the front lawn of 1428 Elm Street we see an ambulance out front and lot of cop cars. Two cops, standing outside on the lawn, watch as two stretchers with filled body bags on top of each one are wheeled out and by pass them.**_

_**The first cop is Carsen. A short cop with a big attitude and a pretty face, brown eyes all accompanied with long brown hair.**_

_**The second cop, is officer Jer. A big guy, funny not the kind of person you would take as a cop, but he is. He has strong black hair and brown eyes.**_

_**JER**_

_**Well, looks like Freddy's back in town.**_

_**CARSEN**_

_**Jer, don't say that. We don't know this was Freddy.**_

_**JER**_

_**Carsen, they were killed in there sleep. Who else do you know kills people in there sleep? It's obvious who did this.**_

_**CARSEN**_

_**I know it looks like Freddy, but it can't be…can it?**_

_**JER**_

_**Well it might be someone else. I seem to remember an officer Stubbs. He got a report on a mass killing at a rave party. The kids that lived that night said it was this huge guy. Ripped clothes and a hockey mask. Sounds like one nasty piece of work don't he?**_

_**Carsen nods her head.**_

_**JER (cont'd)**_

_**Oh and get this. The killer is supposedly the Crystal Lake killer, Jason Voorhees.**_

_**CARSEN**_

_**You think this could be his work?**_

_**JER**_

_**Hmmm. Yeah. Maybe. I think we should take a drive out to that lake and find out, don't you?**_

_**CARSEN**_

_**Point taken. Let's go. I'm driving**_

_**As they make their way to the car Jer proclaims.**_

_**JER**_

_**Oh no you're not. I'm gonna be the one driving.**_

_**And with that he snatches the keys from Carsen as she protests to little effect. They both get in the car and take off.**_

_**MEANWHILE, right across the street, 1429 elm, a girl stands as a spectator to all the reporters, police, and ambulance service. She is a gothic type with long black hair and green eye's.**_

_**LINDY**_

_**Oh my God! How could this happen? Freddy? It couldn't be him. IT JUST COULDN'T! It could have been the hockey masked killer from the rave I wonder if I could find out were he's from if I looked him up on line…**_

_**INT. BOILER ROOM/DREAM WORLD - ???**_

_**Freddy is hanging around one of the HUGE boilers.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**(Frustrated)**_

_**Arrghh!!!! HOW CAN PEOPLE STILL THINK IT'S JASON?!?! Damn cops, and now this Goth chick! It seems I'm going to have to take a little vacation back to the lake.**_

_**INT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE/SEAMON'S TENT - NIGHT**_

_**Seamone and Liz are sleeping soundly.**_

_**INT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE/MARK'S TENT - NIGHT**_

_**Mark and Krystal seem to be getting some shuteye as well. Krystal begins to stir from her slumber.**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**(Speaking to herself)**_

_**Hmm…I really got to pee. Damn its so dark outside, even the moon is gone now well I've got to go so, fuck it!**_

_**EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE/MARK'S TENT -- CONTINUOUS**_

_**Krystal makes her way out of the tent she looks all around the cold, dark campsite.**_

_**She quickly trots over to the nearest tree and gets behind the bushes.**_

_**A couple of minutes later she arises and heads back to the tent.**_

_**SNAP! Krystal looks around.**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**(Worried)**_

_**What was that…ummm, hello? Is any one there?**_

_**No answer.**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**(Calming herself down)**_

_**I guess it must have been a little bug or something.**_

_**INT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE/MARK'S TENT - NIGHT**_

_**Krystal lies down beside Mark she put her arm over him.**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**(In confusion)**_

_**What's that? Mark did you spill your beer?**_

_**Krystal turns on the small light and to HER HORROR, it is revealed that Mark has been cut up into TINY pieces, blood and sludge, of the insides, all over the place. She is lying in some of his remains.**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**(In absolute horror)**_

_**AHHHHHHH!!!! OH MY GOD, MARK!!! SEAMONE, LIZ HELP!**_

_**EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE/SEAMOE'S TENT - NIGHT**_

_**Krystal runs up to Seamone's tent and tips it over and screams, once again, for their help.**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**(Tired and rubbing his eyes)**_

_**Holy fuck Krystal! What are you doing? Jesus Christ!**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**(Hysterically)**_

_**Mark's dead! Oh my God! Someone made fucking sushi out of him!**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**You're sure this wasn't a bad dream? **_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**Do I look fucking unsure to you?!?!**_

_**She shows him them the blood on her shirt.**_

_**KRYSTAL (cont'd)**_

_**Does this look fucking sure enough?!?**_

_**LIZ**_

_**Oh shit Seamone, go check, please!**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**All right! I'll go check it out. **_

_**Seamone make's his way over to the tent and looks in. **_

_**He yell's so loud that Liz and Krystal can here him all the from there tent.**_

_**He comes running back. **_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**Did you see him…Seamone did you?!?!**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**We have to get out of here now, COME ON!!! Leave everything let's go!**_

_**All three of them run to the car and hop in FAST. Seamone tries to get the car going as fast as possible. However, it is proving difficult, as the car will not start at all.**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**What the hell is wrong with this fucking thing?**_

_**He gets out and checks under the hood. The gas line has been ripped out. And the fan belt broke to pieces.**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**(Angry)**_

_**Damn it!! Who could have done this? Damn it!**_

_**Krystal and Liz watch Seamone from inside the car. All they see is the hood till Seamone shuts it. Then they see JASON VOORHEES right behind him.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**AHH! OH MY GOD SEAMONE LOOK OUT!**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**Huh?**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!**_

_**Seamone turns to see Jason staring right at him.**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**Ahhh – Oh shit!**_

_**Jason takes a swing with his machete.**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**OH FUCK!**_

_**Seamone dodges the blow with massive speed and swings at Jason, cracking him in the jaw, but to no effect. In a RAGE Jason grabs Seamone by the shirt and swings him, driving him into the ground. CRACK goes his right arm.**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**(In pain)**_

_**Oh fuck! My arm! Damn, he's too strong. I can't fight him.**_

_**Seamone sees the girls screaming in the car and Jason walking towards them. Seamone gets up and grabs a big rock and HURLS it. Jason turns. Angered by this shot.**_

_**Seamone now has his attention and so, he takes off to the pier. Jason following.**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**Come on you son of a bitch! I'll drown your ass in the lake this time.**_

_**As Jason made his way to the edge of the dock Seamone charges him for a spear into the lake. But Jason QUCKLY counters this and grabs Seamone's broken arm**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**Arrghh! SHIT!!**_

_**Jason then picks Seamone up and breaks his arm so much more that the bone pops out.**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**(Screaming in pain)**_

_**AAARHHH!!**_

_**Seamone is then slammed down onto the dock; with his ribs now broken he is unable to move.**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**(Moaning in pain)**_

_**Oohh…fuck!**_

_**Jason now stands over Seamone's broken body. Seamone couldn't even talk with all the blood coming out of his mouth.**_

_**SEAMONE**_

_**Ah…ahh…arr…jaso…n **_

_**Jason picks up Seamone's body and drives his machete through his chest cavity and cuts it wide open. Jason tosses the carcass into the lake.**_

_**He then turns and makes way back to he car as fast as he possibly can.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**(On verge of insanity)**_

_**Ohh noooo! Seamone…he…got…Seamone! Nooo!!!**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**We have to get out of here! Come on we have to run!!!**_

_**LIZ**_

_**(Still shocked)**_

_**I can't…I can't! **_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**(Commanding tone)**_

_**Liz! Do you want to end up like Mark or Seamone? They're dead! Let's go! We have to get out of here!!**_

_**LIZ**_

_**You're right…you're right, let's go.**_

_**So both of them got out of the car and RAN into one of the abandoned cabins. In hysterics and hoping Jason would not find them.**_

_**INT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE/ABANDONED CABIN - NIGHT**_

_**LIZ**_

_**Oh my God! What are we going to do? The car's are fucked and there's no way out of here Krystal. We are fucked!**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**No, we are not going to die! We can find a way out of here. Now I don't think he knows we're in here, so when we see him walk by we make a run for it ok…ok Liz?**_

_**LIZ**_

_**Ya. Ok…ok!**_

_**They both move up to the back of the cabin into a shaded area. The loud footsteps of Jason draw nearer. NEXT the cabin door opens wide and Jason peers in. Krystal and Liz try their best to keep as quiet as possible.**_

_**Jason cannot spot them due to their shaded hiding spot. He closes the door. And walks past.**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**Ahaaaaa! All right, now lets run for it Liz!**_

_**LIZ**_

_**Right!!!**_

_**EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE/ABANDONED CABIN - NIGHT**_

_**Krystal and Liz come running out of the door and across the muck and leaves. They make way for the entrance of the camp. Just as they do, they spot a car coming into the camp.**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**Hey, I bet this guy could help us get the hell out of here, Liz. Come on!**_

_**Krystal runs over to the car as a man in DARK BLUE overalls steps out of the driver seat. Liz seems to recognize him.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**No…can't be…Krystal…WAIT!!!!!!!!!**_

_**But Krystal was already more than half way there.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**KRYSTAL IT'S MICHAEL MYERS!!!!!!!!!**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**Huh?!**_

_**She halted right in front of him. Looking up at him, she saw the white mask and the black empty eyes.**_

_**KRYSTAL**_

_**Oh my God!!! Michael…Myers!**_

_**Krystal turns to run but Michael savagely leeches onto her hair and pulling her back, slits her throat cleanly with his blade. He pushes her to the ground.**_

_**(HALLOWEEN THEME)**_

_**LIZ**_

_**Oh no! NOOOO!!!**_

_**Michael begins to walk over to Liz.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**No, no…Michael. Please!**_

_**Out of nowhere Jason appears behind Michael and drives his machete through Michael's torso. ALL THE WAY THROUGH! Michael's head shoots up and he seems like a fly on a pin. Pathetically trying to escape. Jason shrugs his arm forward and Michael slides off the blade.**_

_**Michael turns around to Jason. They both come face-to-face, eye-to-eye. Liz could not believe this spectacle.**_

_**Michael grabs Jason's neck and vice versa. Michael brakes free and stabs Jason in the chest and pushes him to the ground. Jason is on his feet FAST an, taking Michael's arm, drives him into the side of the abandoned cabin, again and again.**_

_**Michael drops to the ground while Jason stands over him. He raises his machete above Michael's head. As he plunges it downward Michael stops it with his bare hands. Jason gives a puzzled look then Michael shoves Jason back to the ground.**_

_**Michael then gets to his feet. Jason also stands and the two are within arms reach of each other. They raise their blades and begin to go at each other when all of a sudden two bright lights shine on them both. Blinding them.**_

_**As they look to see where the lights are coming from it is revealed that they are the lights of Michael's old, brown car, WITH LIZ BEHIND THE WHEEL! **_

_**LIZ**_

_**Ok you two s.o.b's time to die for good!!! Ahhhhhh!!!**_

_**Before either of them could move they are both rammed. Both are on the hood and stare up at Liz as they begin to break the windshield. Liz pulls the brakes. Michael is sent flying into a tree, and Jason into a cabin. They are both knocked unconscious.**_

_**Liz stops the car and gets out, her chest pumping a little.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**I…I…killed…them; I…hope…oh I must have hit my head harder then I thought. I better sit down…**_

_**Michael and Jason lay out cold the only sounds coming from the owl in the night trees that sit just above the body of the water of Crystal Lake, ready to ripped away at any time by the light of the moon.**_

_**ONE HOUR LATER**_

_**Jason opens his eyes. Standing up, he walks out of the cabin. It is now morning. He hears a jingle being sung. Coming from the dock. He turns to look in that direction. There is an old lady signing at the dock. HIS MOTHER!**_

_**PAMELA**_

_**There he is, my only son, Jason. Look what you have become. A monster! An unstoppable killing monster! Ooohh it's not fair that YOU!!! Have this power and I was killed, I died and you get to come back and live you big stupid dog**_

_**Jason tilted his head to the side then he turned it back. His chest began to pump faster and faster, he gripped his machete hard and began to all most run at his mother who was wearing a red and green striped sweater and as Jason got closer and closer she began to get a huge smile across her face.**_

_**She now completely turns into Freddy. Jason still 'runs' at Freddy. Now, near the end of the dock he takes a mighty swing but misses. Freddy disappears and then the dock itself, comes alive. **_

_**The boards fly into the air and surround Jason. The boards start to fly at Jason and smack him around. He tries gallantly to fight them off. The boards still on the dock turn into Freddy's face and begin to taunt and laugh at him.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Hey, hockey puck, you really think you can beat me here? This is my world and in my world I'll break your face! You can't beat me here. But Myers could kill you anywhere. Which is why I went out to get him. Time to turn this little camp into Freddy's holiday camp from Hell BITCH!!**_

_**The sky of the camp begins to grow dark as night. The lake itself becomes a cesspool of fire and the ground becomes hard as steel. Freddy springs up behind Jason.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**How's it going there, ol' one eye? Aahahaha!**_

_**Jason turns to face him but by the time he does he is already gone.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**Too slow, Hockey Puck. Now say hello to my little friend!**_

_**As soon as said, Michael appears at the camp right behind Jason.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**Time for a little trick or treat. Michael, look it's your sister Laurie she's back to kill you! Jason brought her back kill her!**_

_**Little does Michael know the Laurie he is seeing is, Jason. Also, Freddy has made Michael in Jason's eyes, himself.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**Hey, Hockey Puck, look it's me! Come get me! Haha your mom's a huge slut! Ahahahaha!**_

_**Little does Jason know the Freddy he is seeing is, Michael.**_

_**Jason's rage is so over the top now that he is running and all most yelling with rage at Michael, who he thinks is Freddy and Michael coming at Jason, who he thinks is Laurie.**_

_**The two take huge swings at each other. Jason striking Michael in the right arm while Michael strikes Jason in the chest. Jason sees Freddy grabbing his right arm. Michael sees his sister Laurie grabbing her chest. Both look on in full rage and keep on coming at each other.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**This is so much fun! Watching these two assholes kill each other. THE HIGHLIGHT OF MY WEEK! Aahahaha! Hmm I got a great idea. I'm gonna really mess with their heads. Open the doors Hehehe!**_

_**As Freddy thinks up a new way to mess with Jason and Michael, the two have each other by their necks. Just then they were ripped apart. Jason sent to one room Michael to the other.**_

_**INT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE/REAL WORLD - NIGHT**_

_**Liz rests under a tree. Holding her head as the headache pulsates throughout her brain.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**Ooh, my head. I need to find a way out of here.**_

_**As Liz rests, she hears a car pulling up. She got behind the tree, the car parked and out stepped Lindy, wearing all black and a hooded sweater.**_

_**LINDY**_

**_So, this is Camp Blood! Hmmm, not much I guess._**

_**LIZ**_

_**HELP ME!!!**_

_**LINDY**_

_**Huh? Hello??**_

_**LIZ**_

_**Hello, please help me! We need to get out of here now. I killed them both let's go, please!**_

_**LINDY**_

_**Hold on a sec, who did you kill?**_

_**LIZ**_

_**Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers! Let's go!**_

_**LINDY**_

_**You killed Jason Voorhees here? So it must have been that nightmare guy people were talking about. Freddy…wow it's true he's real then.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**What are you talking about? Freddy who?**_

_**LINDY**_

_**I looked him up he's a child killer who I guess was killed. Burned alive. Then he came back to kill kids in their dreams.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**WHAT?! That's crazy!**_

_**EXT. DREAM WORLD - ???**_

_**Michael sits up and walks to the door in front of him. He opens it and walks through it.**_

_**INT. HADDONFIELD/MYERS HOUSE/DREAM WORLD - ???**_

_**Michael finds himself home. He walks into the living room. He reaches the center then he hears a rumble and the sound of feet running down the stairs. Michael walks into the hallway and sees every family member he's killed standing, looking at him.**_

_**FAMILY MEMBERS**_

_**(In unison)**_

_**Why, Michael? Why? Why, Michael? Why?**_

_**INT. DARK ROOM/DREAM WORLD - ???**_

_**Jason stands in a dark room with a white light shining brightly over head. Jason walks to the door and breaks it down.**_

_**EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE – 1957/DREAM WORLD - DAY**_

_**Jason walks out to a hot sunny day. He then finds himself immobilized. He then sees a team of kids, teasing and running after a boy with clear, physical disabilities.**_

_**He then watches as the boys chase him down the pier and push him into the water and hold him under. **_

_**His rage overpowers him and he brakes free of whatever hold his on him. He STROMS down the dock. Laying waste to all the little children around him. **_

_**Jason looks over the edge of the dock the water begins to bubble and SUDDENLY a smaller version of himself jumps out of the water and climbs onto the dock.**_

_**The baby Jason then proceeded to grow and grow and grow until he was just as tall as his counterpart. The clone then takes hold of Jason and SMASHES him down on the dock. Almost breaking him through, into the water.**_

_**INT. HADDONFIELD/MYERS HOUSE/DREAM WORLD - ???**_

_**Michael's dead family members charge him with great force. As they surround him and drive knives into his body he tries to fight back, but to no avail. Grabbing two family members, he SMASHES their skulls together.**_

_**He quickly beats down three more. JUST THEN another door reveals itself to him in his living room.**_

_**EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE – 1957/DREAM WORLD - DAY**_

_**Jason is still trying to fight off the clone, now a hairy beast of nature. The monster reaches for Jason's face, but acting quickly, Jason grabs its arm and rips it from its socket. As it screams in pain, Jason seizes the monsters head and tears it from its shoulders. He then throws it like a beach ball and violently SHOVES the monsters corpse to its watery grave.**_

_**SUDDENLY a new door appears right beside Jason. It slowly opens itself and a bright light, projecting from the hole, engulfing Jason.**_

_**Jason walks in.**_

_**INT. BOILER ROOM/DREAM WORLD - ???**_

_**As Jason walks in he looks across the room and there is another open door, with Michael walking through it. Michael spots Jason. The begin to make their way towards each other and when they come close enough, both go to strike BUT SUDDENLY they are pulled apart to opposite sides of the room and are pinned against the wall.**_

_**The pipes of the room begin to rattle and shake violently. A blood curdling cackle fills the room.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**Aahahaha! So there are my puppets, huh? You both suck! I've had you both seeing double. Time for the Hockey Puck and the Pumpkin Man to say bye, bye!**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**INT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE/LINDY'S CAR/REAL WORLD - NIGHT**_

_**Liz and Lindy talk in the front seat of the car.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**So this Freddy guy kills kids in their dreams?**_

_**LINDY**_

_**Yeah, and I guess he's back. I thought it might have been Jason Voorhees doing the killings, but I guess not if he was here killing and you just killed him.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**Yeah…look, can we leave, please?**_

_**LINDY**_

_**Yeah. Let's go.**_

_**But just as Lindy goes to start up the car they spy red and blue lights flashing behind them. A cop car pulls up.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**Oh my god! It's the police, thank God! **_

_**LINDY**_

_**What are the cops doing here?**_

_**EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE/REAL WORLD -- CONTINOUS**_

_**Liz runs out of the car and right at the police car. Jer and Carsen get out.**_

_**JER**_

_**Hold it right there. Identify yourself. **_

_**Jer pulls his gun on Liz.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**It's ok. I killed them both please help us…Jason…kill**_

_**JER**_

_**I said stop lady. Now who did you kill…Jason who**_

_**LINDEY**_

_**Voorhees. She killed, Jason Voorhees.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**And my brother, Michael Myers. **_

_**LINDY**_

_**(Taken by the news)**_

_**Your brother?**_

_**LIZ**_

_**Yeah…look, I know it's crazy.**_

_**CARSEN**_

_**Ok, ma'am. Who is still alive here?**_

_**LINDY**_

_**Well, we are.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**Come look.**_

_**Liz runs over to a cabin not so far away. The rest follow. Jason's body lies on the ground just within the broken structure.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**See? I killed him officer.**_

_**JER**_

_**(Looking at the body)**_

_**Hmm. Show me Michael's body.**_

_**LINDY**_

_**Fine. Liz showed me. He's right over there. **_

_**Lindy points to a tree on diagonal to the cabin. Michael's body lay at the bottom of the trunk. **_

_**JER**_

_**(Withdrawing his gun)**_

_**Ok. Carsen, help me lug Jason back to our car. Girls, you get Michael.**_

_**As they split up to get the bodies Liz could not hold back a happy look as her ordeal was finally all over. **_

_**INT. BOILER ROOM/DREAM WORLD - ???**_

_**Freddy stands in the center of the boiler room.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**You two can't hurt me here. You can't even touch me.**_

_**Jason and Michael are free and they both take swings at Freddy with their weapons. They go right through him and he laughs as they do. Just then, taking him by surprise, Jason grabs Freddy's left arm, and Michael grabs his right.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE/REAL WORLD - NIGHT**_

_**Jer whips out his cell phone.**_

_**JER**_

_**(Walking from the car)**_

_**Ok. Look, I'm gonna call for some backup okay. Until it arrives everyone stays put. **_

_**BUT Jer trips as he walks away. As he hits the gorund his gun goes off and the bullet whizzes past Jason and Michael. THEY BOTH AWAKEN!**_

_**INT. BOILER ROOM/DREAM WORLD - ???**_

_**Jason and Michael still have a hold of Freddy and Freddy is in terror, looking around and realizing they are waking up.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**Huh? Oh no! Nooooooo!!!**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE/REAL WORLD -- CONTINOUS**_

_**Jason and Michael SRPING to their feet. Freddy is standing in between them. They both turn to see Freddy standing between them. They both take a swing, but thinking fast Freddy ducks and the blades careen through Lindy's flesh. **_

_**LINDY**_

_**AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**_

_**LIZ**_

_**LINDY! NOOOO!!**_

_**They both withdraw their blades and look up at one another. Jason wastes no time. Swinging at Michael and missing and then Michael sticking his knife into Jason's arm.**_

_**Repeating this motion, Jason drops his machete as nerves become damaged completely. Jason takes Michael by the neck and lifts him from the ground. Tossing him into the cop car.**_

_**Picking up his machete with his left hand, Jason then THROWS it at Michael and it slides through his chest and into the car. He walks over and with his left hand tugs it out.**_

_**Freddy then attacks from behind. He repeatedly slashes Jason's back, again and again. Jason then turns to Freddy and boots him far as Freddy goes flying towards a cabin and SMASH through it's window.**_

_**Jason turns to Michael. But he has disappeared. Just then four shots are fired at Jason from the barrel of officer Carsen's gun.**_

_**Jason speeds towards her. She continues her ruthless firing onslaught. The bullets, however, do not stop Jason nor do they take any effect what so ever. Jason drives his machete downward into her gullet. Blood gushes upward like beautiful fountain of red. He tears his blade out and Carsen falls to the ground.**_

_**JSON TURNS TO THE NOISE OF 5 GUN SHOTS GOING OFF. It is officer Jer keeping Michael Myers at bay.**_

_**JER**_

_**(Frustrated)**_

_**Fuck! Why won't he die? Die, die, die, you son of a bitch!**_

_**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**_

_**Jer's gun is out of bullets. He hurries to reload, but Michael is fast. He swiftly guts Jer with his knife and his entrails fall and drench the soil. Michael turns to Liz.**_

_**BAM! Liz smacks him with a HUGE 4x4. Michael doesn't go down. As Liz goes for yet another smack he swipes the wood from her hands and takes her by the neck. He slowly lifts her from the ground.**_

_**Michael bears his knife awfully close. But before he could do anything, Jason returns and grabs the back of Liz's shirt and tosses her aside. Jason then takes his machete to Michael's arm and Michael drops his knife.**_

_**Jason beats Michael to the ground with a couple of smacks. Michael grabs his knife and slashes it at Jason's kneecap. Opening it WIDE. Blood spits on Michael's white mask. Jason steps back and Michael gets to his feet and delivers a left backhand to Jason.**_

_**Michael then delivers a right uppercut to Jason and Jason flies back and hits against the back of a cabin wall. Michael moves in fast and chokes him. The grip is so tight that Jason hits the arm with his machete, then a second time then a third, and with the last hit, SUCCESS!**_

_**Michael lets go and keeps his hand on his arm. Jason then raises his machete into the air. Ready to take Michael's head. But then Freddy returns and jumps on Jason's back. He digs a single finger blade in though Jason's left eye and pushes it out of his skull.**_

_**Jason's head twitches and shakes. Freddy then goes BESERK and frantically stabs and slashes Jason anywhere he can. Jason then FLIPS Freddy over his shoulder and he hits the ground with a THUD.**_

_**He picks him up from the ground. Before he can make a move, Michael is back on his feet and stabs Jason's upper back. Jason drops Freddy and turns to Michael, unbelievably enraged!**_

_**But, being ready, Michael takes Jason's machete from him and drives them into his thighs. Jason drops. Almost kneeing before Michael. However, before the deathblow can be administered Freddy stops Michael. **_

_**FREDDY**_

_**Michael! You did it! You beat Jason. Now end it. End this Hockey Pucks miserable life.**_

_**But Michael did nothing. He looks at Freddy. He begins to recognize the striped sweater, the same as the old man, Sam Love. Michael then drops the machete, and tightens his grip on his knife. He then comes at Freddy full force.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**(Surprised)**_

_**Huh? Michael, what are you doing? Kill Jason! YOU'RE tuning on ME?! How dare you!**_

_**Freddy quickly goes in at Michael and drives his blades into his chest. However, the blades get stuck. **_

_**FREDDY**_

_**Uh oh!**_

_**Michael then sticks his knife into Freddy's chest.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**(In agonizing pain)**_

_**AAAHHHHHH!!!**_

_**Freddy pulls with all his might and his blades become unstuck. He bears his blood drenched, gleaming claws.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**Trick or treat Myers!!!! **_

_**Freddy drives his blades into Michael's neck and twists them around. Slicing the throat wide open and the Adams apple pops out and falls away. Michael drops to his knees and Freddy swaggers over.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**Ahahahaha! You have to learn. I…make the rules!**_

_**CRACK! A twig breaks. Freddy turns. With his attention diverted, Michael seizes his glove and digs it into his kidneys.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**(Bleeding profusely)**_

_**Urgggg, orgggg, ahh!**_

_**Freddy SPITS up blood. He also falls to his knees. He and Michael are now at eye level. Hands round each other's neck. Trying to choke each other. Footsteps come up from behind them. They both turn to see Jason standing before them.**_

_**His chest pumping filled with rage, gripping his machete. He slowly draws it back. Ready to take both of their heads. Eyes wide open.**_

_**BANG! The cop car comes flying into all three monsters, sending them flying onto the dock. They all quickly get to their feet. Except for Freddy who takes his time. Jason and Michael again take a swing each at Freddy and he ducks and they strike each other's chest.**_

_**Freddy laughs at the two. But does not see there free arms. They both grab each of Freddy's arms and PULL down. Breaking them at the joint.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**Arrrggggg!!**_

_**Blood runs from every wound on Freddy. Leaking into the lake. It turns the water a dark Crimson. Freddy drops. Michael and Jason pull free their blades, and raise them into the air. Freddy looks on in horror as both killers swing their blades at his neck.**_

_**But Freddy ducks and the blades miss his head. He rolls out of the middle between the two monsters and then into the water. Jason and Michael continue to fight.**_

_**Michael takes a swing at Jason and hits him right in the chest. Jason swings his machete side ways into Michael's ribs. The two are locked in a stalemate, but before the two can get free of one another's blades…**_

_**Something is rolling down the dock, the sound of a large steel canister. They both look and see a gas can rolling down the dock in a barrel. As Jason looks on at the gas cans, Michael looks up the dock to see Liz standing there holding a gun. She looks into his eyes.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**GO TO HELL!!!!!!!**_

_**(BANG! BANG!)**_

_**Liz fires the gun at the gas cans and BOOM, the explosion BLOWS Michael and Jason from the dock and out into the water. SPLASH! The dock is DESTROYED!**_

_**Liz walks down to the edge, right before the dock starts, looking on at the horror that has taken place at Crystal Lake.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**Hahahaha!! It's over it's over at last…**_

_**FREDDY (o.s.)**_

_**HA!!!!!**_

_**LIZ**_

_**What?!?! Oh no…FREDDY!!!**_

_**Liz looks behind her and sees Freddy, pulling himself up out of the water onto the dock, holding his arms and ribs.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**(Overjoyed)**_

_**Ahahahaha! I made it! I won! Hahahaha! Them two dumb mutts! I beat them both! Hahahaha…now it's time for you to die little piggy!**_

_**LIZ**_

_**No! No!**_

_**As Freddy began to come towards Liz, a HUGE machete comes through his chest.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**Noooo…AAHHH!!**_

_**Then, before Freddy could fall, Michael's blade becomes driven into his neck. Freddy is now on his knees.**_

_**FREDDY**_

_**(Convulsing)**_

_**Aggggghh!!**_

_**Freddy began to SPEW blood from his mouth. Then Michael and Jason TEAR their blades from his body and Jason grabs his head and TWISTS it off and digs it into the air like a volleyball.**_

_**Michael and Jason continue their savage onslaught. Both swing at each other and drive their instruments so far into each other's hearts, only the handles remain to be seen.**_

_**Jason lets go of his blade, grabs Michael's left arm, and twist it so hard that the bone breaks. Michael rips his arm away and the bone is poking out through the flesh. He looks to Jason.**_

_**(KI-KI-KI—MA-MA-MA)**_

_**Michael does not back down. Pulling Jason's machete from his neck, Jason gets to him and grabs him by the neck with both hands. He tries to break Michael's neck. Michael, with only the use of his right arm, swings the machete into the air then down into Jason's head.**_

_**Jason drops Michael. Blood comes gargling from his head. Jason grabs the machete and rips it out. Jason grabs the machete in his hand and swings at Michael. He misses. In a single, swift motion Michael slides his knife out from Jason's chest.**_

_**He then SLICES Jason's windpipe open in one, clean cut. Jason steps back, holding his neck. Michael is about to swing at Jason's neck again when…**_

_**LIZ**_

_**MICHAEL!!!**_

_**Michael stops and looks back at Liz. She is wielding an axe and moving towards the two.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**I'm tired of this, Michael! Tonight you die, brother!**_

_**Michael turns himself round and starts after Liz. She is almost running at Michael. Michael turn's his back to Jason, but as he starts to walk towards Liz, Jason stand's up and buries his machete into Michael's back.**_

_**The machete pushes straight through Michael's body and a couple of ribs poke out and show. Michael's body then drops. Jason looks down at him and then up just in time to see Liz swing the axe.**_

_**Liz's blow STRIKES Jason's head and the metal digs right into the center of his brain. Jason steps back and begins convulsing. He steps back so far, that he is now at the end of the pier. He trips and falls off the edge, into the water. Where he shall sink to his watery grave.**_

_**LIZ**_

_**(Surprised)**_

_**Ha…HAHA! Stay drowned this time you bastard! HAHAHA!**_

_**Liz drops the axe. She starts to laugh and do a little dance and jumps around for joy. It was over. It was finally all over! She looks around and sees the cop car, all on it's own. She then runs to it and gets in. The car starts up and begins to drive off, exiting the camp.**_

_**FADE TO:**_

_**(NEXT DAY)**_

_**The fire and mayhem of the night before has died down. The camp has returned to a peaceful state. Fog covers the lake. The dock remains broken, yet above water level.**_

_**A car then pulls up to the lake. Out steps a man. A tall guy, middle aged and in fishing gear. He goes back into his car and brings out a small box and his fishing rod.**_

_**He then heads down to the dock and begins to notice it is all in pieces. He shakes his head, lightly shrugs his shoulders. Forgetting the unusual site.**_

_**Upon reaching the end of the dock he nearly trips on something. He goes to look down but before he does his car begins to start up again. He looks round to it in shock and sees it driving off.**_

_**FISHERMAN**_

_**(In anger)**_

_**Hey that's my car hey dam it!!!!**_

_**The fishermen turns round, to see what his foot hit. He looks downward to see a white Halloween mask, covered in blood. He hunches over to pick it up. When he is close enough to the dock a BIG HAND breaks through the dock and latches itself to his face.**_

_**FISHERMAN**_

_**(In horror)**_

_**AAHHHHHH…**_

_**FADE TO BLACK:**_

_**(KI-KI-KI—MA-MA-MA)**_

_**ROLL END CREDITS**_


End file.
